Ecazi Revolt
The Ecazi Revolt was one of the greatest rebellions that occurred during the time of the Fraufeluches. It took place on planet Ecaz, "the sculptor's paradise". Origins After the disappearance of Empress Consort Alexandra Ecaz in the year 10098 AG, Padishah Emperor Elrood IX decided to marry a woman from planet Hassika V, Habla. His impulsive marriage was condemned by several members in the Landsraad, and it resulted in a general rebellion from part of the Ecazis, perhaps because they remembered that Habla's predecessor as Empress had mysteriously vanished, and also because Alexandra Ecaz belonged to the House Ecaz, sovereigns of Ecaz. History The Ecazi revolt brought chaos in the Landsraad, as many nobles dissaproved Elrood's marriage, and things started to go worse for the Emperor when he realized that his Sardaukar legions weren't enough to destroy the rebels, causing more panic in the Landsraad council. The Fall of Ferdinand Ecaz Archduke Ferdinand Ecaz, sovereign of Ecaz, was expelled from the Mahagony Throne by the Ecazi rebels, who used the planet as their principal headquarter. The Atreides-Vernius reinforcements Seeing that his Sardaukar could not manage to defeat the rebels, the Emperor was forced to ask for military help to the Great Houses of the Landsraad, and only two noblemen answered his call: Earl Dominic Vernius from Ix, and Duke Paulus Atreides from Caladan. Both Vernius and Atreides sent their armies to Ecaz, and, along with the Sardaukar legions (among them was the Supreme Bashar Zum Garon) in order to suppress the rebellion. The Last Battle Both Paulus Atreides and Dominic Vernius commanded their own armies in the first battle line. Both noblemen fought bravely and, thanks to them, the Imperial forces prevailed over the Ecazi rebels, and the Emperor could force his subjects to recognize his marriage with Habla. House Ecaz was restored on the planet, and Archduke Ferdinand was restored in the Mahagony Throne, giving an end to the rebellion. Aftermath After the Ecazi Revolt was suppressed, Emperor Elrood IX appreciated the loyalty of both Paulus Atreides and Dominic Vernius. The Atreides Duke was married to Elrood IX's granddaughter, Helena Richese, and obtained through her a chair in the CHOAM. Dominic Vernius was rewarded by the Emperor with the possession of several planets in the Alkaroups system. The failure of the Ecazi Revolt initiated a time of feasts and Imperial festivals in the magnificent Imperial Court on planet Kaitain, where both Dominic Vernius and Paulus Atreides were honored by the Elrood, and the reputation of their Houses increased considerably. It was during this festivals, when the young Earl Vernius met the Imperial concubine Shando Balut, with whom he fell in love. Their secret affair could not be for ever, so Shando requested the Emperor to leave the harem, and he gave her his permission, but, as soon as Shando left Kaitain, she married Dominic Vernius on Vernii, Capital of Ix, Vernius' homeworld. Elrood's rage at such event made him hate Dominic, and so, House Vernius. Appearances *''Dune: House Atreides *''Dune: House Harkonnen *''Dune: House Corrino Category:Expanded Dune Category:House Corrino Category:House Ecaz Category:House Vernius Category:House Atreides Category:Sardaukar Category:Prelude to Dune